


Window Dressing

by myystic (neoinean)



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-14
Updated: 2010-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoinean/pseuds/myystic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is sure the house is bugged. Mozzie verifies this. Neal finds a creative solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Window Dressing

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for whitecollar100 over on LiveJournal.  
> Prompt: target
> 
> Target: **_n_** ; what something is aimed at.

They were bugged.

He’d really thought, what with Kate dead and Fowler in the wind, that they were past this. That OPR had backed off. But apparently not. Apparently Mentor was bigger than Fowler, was big enough to keep securing shady wiretaps, because Peter was _absolutely certain_ they were bugged. They just had to be.

There was simply no other explanation.

Which of course meant there was no other choice. Time to bribe Havisham into sweeping for them again.

If El’s cooking really constituted a bribe.

Havisham obviously thought so, because he brought his briefcase, and El made lunch, and Peter was reminded again of exactly how lucky a husband he was. But then El had to work, and Peter had errands to run, and -- better judgment or not -- they left Havisham to it.

When Peter returned, a few hours later, he’d expected to find Havisham still sweeping. _Hadn’t_ expected Neal Caffrey to get the front door for him and then scowl at his dry-cleaning.

“Optical bug,” he said, cheerfully. “Front window.”

Peter looked -- couldn’t not -- even though he knew he wouldn’t see anything. The laser would be invisible. But he looked anyway.

Then he blinked, _hard_ , and looked again. But no, he really _did_ see what he thought he saw.

That’s when he heard the buzzing.

“Neal, why is El’s purple vibrator duct-taped to the window?”

Neal blushed. Just the tips of his ears and a bit up from his collar, but Neal actually _blushed_. Peter never thought he’d see the day.

“Had to disrupt the signal somehow.” Half a shrug. “We asked first.”

Another blink. “Let me get this straight. You _asked my wife_ if you could duct-tape her purple vibrator to the window?”

“She said yes?”

Peter sighed. “Of course she did.”

Neal grinned.

 

- _fin_ -

**Author's Note:**

> Optical bugs aim lasers at outside windows. Sounds from inside vibrate the glass, which the laser "reads" and then "translates" back into speech for the people listening in. One way to disrupt an optical bug is to tamper with the glass the laser is aimed at. Ficlet idea respectfully borrowed from Matt Nix.


End file.
